


The One - Kuroo

by My_Furnace_Has_Wings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Gen, Kuroo is the best, Kuroo takes over reader's class, Reader Insert, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Furnace_Has_Wings/pseuds/My_Furnace_Has_Wings
Summary: Kuroo takes over your college class as a prank because your lecturer was late and you'd texted him how bored you were.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	The One - Kuroo

**Author's Note:**

> I have two of these that are similar. The first one was The One - Bokuto. I just wanted to make a Kuroo one as well. Just a little different...

You messaged your boyfriend five minutes ago as you check the time once again. Your lecturer was late. He was he supposed to be here twenty minutes ago. 

You knew your boyfriend would still be in class, but you couldn’t help yourself. You were bored. He was one to always be set on finishing his work and studying diligently. Yet he never got so distracted with his phone like you managed to do. 

Your phone buzzed in your hands as they sat in your lap. Opening it you saw a string of emojis. 

Crying-laughing face. Winking face. Lab coat. Cool emoji with sunnies.

“What?” You asked your phone.

“I didn’t say anything.” The person next to you spoke dejectedly. “But I’m bored. I’m gonna leave.” He stood up, collected his things and started piling them into his bag.

Just as he shouldered his bag, the door to your classroom finally opened. You watched your classmate sigh as he sat back down and pouted as he unpacked his bag once more. Slapping his book onto the desk.

Turning back to the front of the room, your eyes went wide. Long white lab coat. Sunglasses on. His casual black shirt visible through the open front of the coat. His dark jeans showing when the coat stopped at his knees.

Kuroo Tetsuro picked up a marker and started to draw on the whiteboard. Pressing harder on purpose so the marker squeaked horribly against the whiteboard just to make the students squirm. He huddled over his artwork until he was done. Leaping back and looked at the class as he whipped his sunglasses off and under were a pair of his actual reading glasses.

On the whiteboard was a shocked emoji. Round face, a wide ‘O’ for the mouth and similar shaped eyes.

“I give you, the element of surprise!” Kuroo grinned as he held the pose for a second longer. His face changing in an instance. The room let out giggles, one person gasped when they finally got it and that set the class off again in a fit of giggles. Now serious as he placed his sunglasses on the desk at the front of the room.

Kuroo’s eyes travelled up to yours briefly before he turned back to the board. He wiped the emoji he drew off and placed the marker back in its holder. He turned around and dramatically leant against the desk. Hands on the pale wood. Head down as if he’d been told the world was about to end.

“Did you know…?” He started off, and his deep voice sent shivers down your spine. The feeling was ruined when he looked up with his doofy grin. “That you can’t trust atoms?” He walked around to the front of the desk. Half sitting on it as he propped himself up with one leg on the ground as the other was held against his chest. Eyes scanning across the sea of people. “Really, you can’t trust atoms. They make up everything.” His eyes wide as if he couldn’t believe it either and you held a hand over your mouth as you laughed with your classmates. Your boyfriend was a huge nerd and you loved him.

Kuroo hopped off the desk. Posing as he pointed at one of the students in the first row. “What did the scientist say when he found two isotopes of helium?”

The student froze before shaking their head. Grinning in anticipation for the punchline.

“HeHe.” Was all Kuroo said. It took a couple of seconds for the class to get it, but they erupted with raucous laughter.

The door to the classroom opened and an older gentleman walked in. His quick announcement that the class had been cancelled sent the room into cheers. Everyone desperate to pack up their things and get out of there.

With students piling down the stairs on either side of the room, Kuroo made the executive decision to climb over the chairs and desks to get to you. His lab coat catching on passed chairs and tugging him back. You laughed at his struggle as you packed your things. Waiting for him to arrive so his effort for the climb wasn’t wasted. When he reached you, he took your bag, slinging it over his shoulder before taking your hand and leading you down the stairs. A constant sly grin as he led you to the base of the stairs. Something you knew to be wary of until you knew what he was thinking.

He pulled you against him and kissed your forehead. Opening the door for the two of you to exit. You noticed a few students still hanging around here and there outside the classroom. Looking up at your boyfriend you tugged his hand gently to make him stop walking. He halted and looked at you with wide eyes. Reaching up, you cupped his face to pull him down into a kiss. Feeling him smile against your lips.

“You saved me from dying of boredom back there. Thank you.” You grinned as you pulled away. 

“Your knight is here.” He whispered against your lips.

Kuroo puffed his chest out as the two of you started walking again. “I’m just that great of a boyfriend.”

You laughed but readily agreed. His happy grin plastered on his face as you continued off campus.


End file.
